


My Alpha

by TerminallyCapricious



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Biggotry, Breeding, Homophobia, M/M, Size Kink, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/TerminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael reviews the less-than-perfect story of how he and Geoff started dating, and all the events that happened afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Alpha

_Michael had been glad to have his job at Rooster Teeth; the company gave him a sense of safety, and it was like everyone working there had become his best friend overnight._

The generally conservative Texas wasn't exactly the land of opportunities for young omega males like himself; despite type compatibility, gay Alpha/Omega couples were discouraged and very often frowned upon by the religious, traditionalist state. That fact, combined with Michael's general discomfort around Alpha females had left him dry of attention since he'd left the- slightly more lenient- New Jersey. So when he'd met his boss and been thoroughly flirted with, the omega was pretty immediately smitten.

His crush on Geoff was a very ill-kept secret, much to Michael's dismay. The way he lit up whenever the older man entered a room and his deep, polished, wooden scent hit the omega's nose. Gavin had teased him about it often; though he himself was an Omega male, he'd found the lovely Meg, a fit, female Alpha, and the pair were happily dating.

Michael had often worried for his own safety when out at night, knowing that an unclaimed male Omega in such an aggressively conservative place was not received well; though he thought he could at least step out of the bar his coworkers were partying in on a Friday night to take a call for a minute without being harassed.

He knew he should have known better. Michael lamented over his mistakes as a big, hulking Alpha guy grabbed at his hair and shoved him to the ground out the front of the lively building. People passed by across the road, but no one dared to spare more than a glance at the pathetic redhead about to get his ass kicked in by 3 knotheads who were all loudly calling him a  _"faggot"_.

It was like his knight in shining armor when Geoff bustled his way out of the bar, interrupting a solid kick to Michael's gut. Though he didn't cut an intimidating figure on his own, he was flanked by 5 of their Alpha friends, all of whom looked positively murderous.

 

_Michael had his first real moment with the Alpha later that night._

They had sat in Geoff's bathroom, the Alpha having driven Michael to his home with the promise of fixing him all up with the right medical supplies. The Omega had tried to hide his blush in the car on the way over, but under the gentle touch that examined his scrapes and bruises, his cheeks flamed red and he couldn't ignore just how obviously Geoff was caring for him.  _"Just like my Alpha would."_

He bit his lip when Geoff lowered his shirt, stamping down the protected feeling that the Alpha gave him.

"I want you to stay here for tonight." Geoff looked him in the eye, his confidence wavering for a second. "If that's alright. I want to make sure you're okay, you look kind of... shaken up by all of this."

It wasn't until Michael felt the warm, broad hands hold his that he realised his own hands were shaking minutely. He took them in with wide eyes, ignoring the bandage that the Alpha had just applied to his forearm.

"Well, I don't want to intrude..." The Omega had protested weakly, not at all bothered by the idea of staying.

"Nonsense."

"Well, if you insist..." Michael had shot him a cheeky grin, only barely undermined by his lingering nervousness.

Michael had been trying to get to sleep in the guest room for half an hour and his shaking had only gotten worse. He had laid awake, his eyes nervously trained on the ceiling, avoiding the dark, shadowed corners of the room, lest his mind project an imaginary threat his eyes were too weak to see without his glasses. His hand was grabbing hard at the soft pillow, the room barely smelling of the Alpha who owned it, which did nothing to help Michael's nerves.

With shaking legs, he'd felt his way down the hallway, ignoring how open and vulnerable he felt, until he reached the door he was sure was Geoff's bedroom. He knocked hesitantly, not wanting to disturb the man from his sleep, but so thoroughly uncomfortable. Geoff was at the door in a second, opening it and ushering the young Omega inside and guiding him to sit on his bed, turning the bedside lamp on low.

They had scented in the low lighting until early in the morning; Michael's heartbeat had returned to normal, his shaking had stopped, neither of them having to worry about work the next day. The Omega was calmed, his breaths coming out in low purrs that had warmed Geoff's heart.

And who were they to blame if there was some chaste kissing in all that haze?

 

_Their first date had been the most awkward affair either of them could have imagined._  As much as Geoff would have liked to believe he was completely prepared for the worst, the Alpha couldn't have possibly readied himself for their evening. 

The car trip was tense with excitement, their usual chatting had to be forced a little, but the giddy grins never left their faces. Michael had no idea where Geoff was going to take him, and so he was definitely surprised when the car pulled up outside of the local ice rink.

"I didn't know you knew how to skate..." Michael had teased, an eyebrow raised as Geoff paid the entry fee and they waited in line to hire some skates.

"Well, I don't, but I'll certainly make an exception for a date as cute as you." The older man winked, enjoying the way Michael's cheeks lit up at the compliments he wasn't used to receiving.

The pair of them had fumbled their way onto the ice, grabbing hold of the wall and holding on while awkwardly shuffling along. Geoff allowed Michael ahead of him, both to seem chivalrous, and to afford him an opportunity to sneak peaks at the younger man's ass when he kept nearly falling.

The ice rink was pumping out lame pop, party songs, though the two could easily have a snappy back-and-forth going without having to shout. Geoff's confidence was rising and he hadn't slipped in the last two laps, so he let go of the wall and skated around in front of Michael, travelling backwards and grinning, serenading him with the dumb lyrics that filled the small stadium.

The warning had barely left Michael's mouth when Geoff bumped backwards into a beta woman, though she was in a much more stable position, so it was only Geoff who fell. The Omega felt panic seize every inch of his body when he saw his date's face hit the ice with a loud  _CRACK._

He had sat beside Geoff in the hospital room holding his hand, both of their eyelids drooping from the late hour. The Alpha sure was a sight; blood staining the collar of his shirt, his head stuck in a strange wire contraption, barely able to form words.

"You're actually really lucky, Mr Ramsey." The doctor stood before them. "You could have bitten your tongue clean off."

Geoff replied with something that sounded like a muffled,  _"I don't feel so lucky."_  That made Michael smile sympathetically and grasp his hand tighter.

"Yes, well..." The doctor huffed out a slight chuckle. "Your jaw is broken in 3 places, I'm afraid to say. The headgear will have to stay on for about 4 weeks, but once the painkillers wear off, you should be able to move your mouth properly, so talking and eating shouldn't be an issue."

Their date ended an hour and a long discussion with an administration lady about insurance later. Michael had driven them both to Geoff's, the older man nodding when he'd asked if he could borrow his car for the night to get home. They stood on Geoff's porch and Michael squeezed his hand softly.

"I had fun tonight." The Omega tried to quell the saddened look on Geoff's face. "I mean, not the part where you got hurt, you know. But I like hanging out with you. We should do this again soon... maybe we'll just try dinner this time?"

Geoff had laughed along with Michael, watching as the younger man drew closer, turning his face at an odd angle to get between the wire helmet and kiss his date softly on the lips. The Alpha silently cursed the numbing painkillers, but felt his heart lift despite not actually feeling it.

 

_They'd been dating for a month when Geoff got his headgear off and had invited Michael over to celebrate with an evening of takeout dinner and videogames._

The younger man had barely stepped foot inside the house before he pressed a long kiss to Geoff's now unguarded lips. The Alpha had eagerly deepened it, parting his lips to allow his tongue to probe through his Omega's mouth in a way that they could have only dreamed about before that day. It spurred the Omega into motion when he felt the strong arms hold him tightly around his waist, and something in his brain seemed to click on.

He wrapped his arms around Geoff's neck, throwing himself further into the kiss and using the momentum to back the Alpha up against a wall. Michael broke the kiss and laughed at the surprised look on Geoff's face as his mouth moved to kiss and nibble lightly at the older man's neck while he ran flat palms up and down his chest through Geoff's thin tshirt.

"Geez, you uhh, you don't mess around do you, kid?" Geoff intended to tease, though the surprised, breathless tone made Michael smirk against the skin he was biting at.

"Nope." Was the simple reply when the Omega let go of Geoff's neck to pull off both of their shirts, his body moving back in to press flush against the older man once he was done. His hands had then teased at the bare skin of the Alpha's broad chest and Michael leaned up, their faces aligned as though half a second from kissing. But the Omega had other plans, he wanted Geoff's mouth free when he rocked his hips forward to grind their crotches together, and he was rewarded with a startled groan from the older man, along with a firm, hot bulge pressed against his.

Michael had let his hands slip down to toy with Geoff's belt, pleased that the Alpha was letting him take control of the situation as he flicked open the buckle and sunk down onto his knees. 

A teasing tongue ran flat along the length of Geoff's clothed dick, the sight of his Omega before him like that, driven, in control, and licking at his cock like it was going out of style. Geoff gave Michael a hand, undoing his own fly and working his jeans open; it got him a cheeky, seductive grin from the man who was obviously glad his Alpha was into it just as much as he was.

Michael shucked Geoff's jeans down his hips, but stopped when he saw the bulge in the older man's boxers. The omega had trained his eyes on the tent with a slight frown. _"There is no way..."_ He thought to himself as he palmed Geoff's dick through the thin material. He ran his hand down the seemingly endless length and made shocked eye contact with the Alpha who was smirking above him.

With a renewed determination, Michael pulled down Geoff's boxers, his eyes growing wide when the member sprang free and hit him on the nose. 

"H-Holy shit..." The Omega ground out, trying to ignore the way Geoff was snickering out loud now. The older man's cock was easily the length of his forearm and Michael could only imagine the special kind of _evil_ that would feel like when dragging deep inside him. 

"Mmm, surprised?" The Alpha's cocky voice broke through Michael's daydreaming, spurring him back into action; the Omega had had control and he was adamant to regain it. The redhead wrapped his lips tightly around the head of Geoff's dick, his tongue flicking out to lick up the first traces of precum. The Alpha bit back a groan but the smirk remained on his face. "You gonna try to suck my cock, are you, Omega? You looked pretty damn scared of it a second ago, but if you really want to try..."

As much as Michael wanted to smirk, he settled for a rumbling purr as he gazed up at his Alpha through his dark lashes and slowly slid his lips all the way to the base of Geoff's dick in a smooth motion that only paused when the tip breached his throat. 

"F-Fuck, _Michael_." Geoff's head flew back and hit the wall lightly, his eyes screwed shut and his hand flying to grasp at Michael's hair. His words mingled with some surprised laughter, "Jesus kid, you uhh, you've done this before?"

All Michael did to reply was hum, causing his throat to vibrate  _deliciously_   around Geoff's cock, before the Omega started up a long, slow bobbing rhythm. Geoff held his composure as best he could, pleasured noises forcing their way out of his mouth, riding on his deep panting. Geoff had felt Michael's hand come up to wrap tightly around the spit-slicked base of his cock, punching a moan from deep in his chest.

"Mmm, Michael, are you  _trying_ to get me to pop a knot, because it's fucking working" He breathed the words out heavily, proud of his composure with such a busy tongue working its way along his length. "Want to swallow a big load, huh, _Omega?"_

Michael only hummed out a negative noise and pulled back, his voice a rasping purr against his deeply fucked throat. "I want to get you nice and ready now, so you can take me to bed and  _r_ _eally_ stretch me out."

 

  _They'd had an autumn wedding._

The weather in Oklahoma was lovely, just a little bit cooler than Texas, but they were happy to make the trip out if it meant they could legally hold their wedding.

The leaves had been falling by the lakeside, and the dark clouds that amassed on the horizon threatened the last burst of rain before the snow started falling. Of course, no rain would dare to fall on the happiest day of Michael Jones' life. Eventually, it would be the happiest day of Geoff Ramsey's life too... once the nervous cold sweats stopped ruining his emergency supply of dress shirts.

Michael remembers protesting to Geoff seeing him before the wedding, the omega being stubborn and superstitious enough to avoid evoking the wrath of the bad-marriage-luck gods. 

He remembers spending a solid half an hour with his head in his hands because he was ready far too early, and the floor-length mirror in his changing room tempted him to stare at himself, pick apart each way his suit didn't fit him. His pants were tailored wrong and his omegan hips and thighs made the material crease funny, the usually appreciated and adorable stomach was looking a little less like _"softness"_ and a little more like _"fat"_ where it sat under the unforgiving button-up and coat.

He had been about a minute off of surely unattractive tears, the emotional weight of the day absolutely ruining him, when the door pushed open and Gavin had shoved Geoff inside. Bad luck be damned, Michael had embraced his Alpha and allowed himself to be calmed by the warm scent and the soothing noises as his back was stroked and he was scented from every possible point. He remembers knowing that that little moment alone, before their big day, was probably the most he'd ever loved the man.

 

_Michael and Geoff had been married for half a year when they'd bought their first house together._

It was a 15 minute commute to the new office, and it was in a happy-looking suburban street. Of course this meant that the moment their neighbour- a motherly beta woman in her forties, married to the chief of police with two kids- had come around to welcome them to the street, she'd been taken aback and had very quickly excused herself to rush back home, despite Geoff and Michael's warm invitation offering to have her over for coffee.

They'd spent the night laid on the couch together, trying to amuse themselves with free-to-air television as their cable box hadn't been set up yet. Geoff had been petting Michael's hair comfortingly, and the younger man had been letting purrs rumble through him as they happened. The both of them were a little anxious about the bad first impression they'd had, especially given how excited they were to be owning a house together.

 

_Michael had sat on that same couch late one Friday night, marathonning Firefly when a knock interrupted his laziness._

He pushed himself up, assuming it was just Geoff coming home from the bar, having forgotten his key. Though he was at a work get-together, Michael had declined the offer, he didn't drink anymore and didn't feel like spending the night out while sober.

He was surprised to see the man who lived next door, the police chief, standing there in full uniform when he opened it.

"Michael Ramsey?" The man had asked.

"It's uhh, Michael Jones, my husbands last name is Ramsey, though." He leaned against the doorframe. "What can I do for you?"

"We need you to come downtown to identify the body of your husband."

"The... the body?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that your husband has passed away in a bar fight." Michael's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as the man in front of him droned on, his voice lending no sympathy, as though he was just going through the script. "We've been unable to identify his attackers as of yet, and we need you to come identify the body."

"I- I- I think I need a minute." Michael's hands shook when the policeman handed him a card with the words  _"Austin City Morgue"_  written on the top and then left without so much as a nod.

The Omega let his back hit the closed door and he sank to the ground, his eyes were wide and he felt the tears run slowly down his quivering lower lip. His right hand came up to lay shakily along the bond bite that marked his throat while his left laid out on his knee, the light catching off of his wedding ring.

He ripped his hand off his neck and frowned. There's no way that Geoff could have gotten himself into a bar fight, he's not dumb enough to do that, they must have just made a mistake.

Michael stood suddenly, a renewed vigor pumping adrenaline through his system. He ran into the living room to fetch his phone, calling Geoff's mobile and getting no answer. Only slightly disheartened, he called Gavin.

"Hey, Gav, is Geoff still at the bar with you?" Some of his words cracked and he couldn't keep still, pacing quickly around the living room.

_"I left like an hour ago, so no clue."_ Came the reply, worrying Michael a little more.

"Oh, well um... do you mind if I come by and take you somewhere?"

_"No problem, what's going on?"_

"I'll explain in the car."

 

  _Michael couldn't even cry when the examiner pulled back the plastic sheet, his body was wracked with shock._

Gavin's hand fell heavily on his shoulder, but to Michael, it had felt like it was miles away. He didn't even know his own hand was reaching out to stroke the pale, stubbled face of his lifeless husband until the medical examiner made a firm noise of disapproval and his hand shot back like he'd been burnt. He could feel his mouth opening and closing, his lips and law shaking and refusing to form actual sounds.

"Yes, that's Geoff Ramsey." Gavin spoke, confirming for Michael.

With a barely sympathetic nod, the man pulled the sheet back up and moved to close the drawer, breaking Michael out of his trance.

_"NO!"_  He screeched, collapsing to his knees and grabbing at the examiner's arms, trying to stop him from putting Geoff away as the tears burst through the floodgate and ran ceaselessly down his cheeks. "No, no, no, please don't, please no."

"Mr Jones-"

" _Please!_ Please let me see him a little longer, god, please!" 

"Sir, you were called in here to identify the body." The man almost turned up his nose at the sniveling Omega. "I'm afraid I can't allow that unless you're a family member."

"B-But I'm his hu-husband!" Michael could barely speak around the painful sobs that shook him to his core.

"Not in this state, you're not." Was the curt reply as the examiner gestured for two larger Alpha men to come into the room.

The pair of them dragged Michael out, kicking and screaming and protesting and sobbing, Gavin walking out behind them, his own tears sitting in his eyes. 

 

_The car ride home was complete agony for the both of them._

Gavin had driven and gave worrying looks to Michael as the younger man continued to curl in tighter on himself, shaking and sobbing so hard that the violent jolts could be felt through the car.

"Wuh-wuh-what am I g-gunna do, Gav?" Michael's nose was all blocked up. "W-What now?"

"I don't know, Michael." Gavin was blunt, the situation had hit him hard too. "But we're here for you, we all are."

Michael couldn't even answer for a minute, he just let the tears come and tried to banish the image of Geoff lying lifeless.

"I'm gonna stay with you for a while, okay, Michael?" Gavin said, sternly. "I'm gonna make sure you eat and sleep and... stay safe."

The last few words made the other Omega shake more than anything, the implications clear. An Omega who had lost their Alpha- no matter the cause- was never to be trusted alone, it ended, more often than not, with self-inflicted violence or... _suicide._

Michael turned the word over in his mind, the idea of taking his own life was never something he'd ever thought about before, but what was there for him to do with himself now? Well, except...

"And I don't want you thinking for a second about hurting yourself." Gavin's stern tone interrupted his train of thought.

"Why the hell not?" Michael's voice was not so much cracking as it was totally shattered, though his petulant tone stayed. "What do I even do now?"

"Michael, you can't seriously be thinking about... about doing something like that." Gavin's voice was hurt as they stopped at a traffic light, his eyes filled with worry. The next words out of Gavin's mouth were the ones Michael hadn't dared to think to himself.

_"Think about the pups, Michael."_

Michael's lip quivered and all the spirit left him. He let out painfully hard sobs and allowed his left hand to trail down and rest on the slight swelling of his stomach. His wedding ring caught the flash of each passing streetlight, and Michael knew he had never felt more helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried.   
> I'm sorry.


End file.
